


Comfy, Cozy

by Quinn_Coveswena



Series: Pawsome Pet Parents [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, Pets, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Coveswena/pseuds/Quinn_Coveswena
Summary: A 5+1 of short, soft, sweet Malec moments with Gizmo and Shadow.





	Comfy, Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I coming bearing the gift of more Malec pet-fics. I'm going to be going away for 4-6 weeks to work on my mental health within the next week, so I wanted to get one more fic up before I leave. I love you all. Thank you so much for reading this and for reading any other story of mine.
> 
> AND HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!

**One.**

 

“Babe, seriously?” Alec asked incredulously. “We let him sleep in the bed for the first few weeks he was here. You really won't let Gizmo up on the couch?”

 

Magnus couldn’t help reaching out to smooth his boyfriend’s furrowed brows. “That couch is worth thousands of dollars, Alexander. I just don’t want it getting ruined is all. It’s not personal.”

 

Alec pulled back and shook his head. “You let Shadow on there all the time, and she’s the one with the sharpest claws. How exactly is that fair?”

 

It took a few moments for Magnus to formulate the answer. He wasn’t trying to be prejudiced towards their dog—he loved the little guy very much—but there was just a fundamental difference, some unspoken rule about not having dogs on the furniture. Cats were just...assholes you couldn’t teach to stay off of anything. Alec should know with the way Shadow had made herself comfortable on the keyboard of his laptop on multiple occasions.

 

Eventually, he settled on “Because Shadow is smaller and doesn’t get as dirty.” Judging by the look that Alec gave him, it wasn’t a convincing enough argument.

 

“No offense,” Alec objected, “but I’m bigger than you are and on a good day I’m covered in ichor and other demon bits. And I’m still allowed up on the couch.”

 

Magnus sighed and didn’t say another word, not wanting this disagreement to evolve into an actual fight. Instead, he leaned in and rested his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. Alec caved too and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him closer to his chest.

 

“Let’s talk about this later when both of us aren’t running on fumes and empty stomachs,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s neck. Alec grunted in agreement and pulled Magnus into the kitchen with him to prepare dinner for themselves and their animals.

 

The next day was just as hectic for the couple as the day before, with Alec getting buried beneath yet another mountain of paperwork Jia Penhallow had sent his way and Magnus needing to portal across the globe multiple times to collect needed ingredients and to help a few colleagues in Bankok quickly and quietly contain a small outbreak of Dragon Cramps.

 

Once he arrived home, all Magnus wanted to do was pour a stiff drink, soak in the tub, and curl up next to Alec for the night. Speaking of his boyfriend, Magnus was curious as to where he was. Usually, if Magnus arrived home later than Alec he’d be greeted by the smell of dinner on the stove or the sound of Alec playing or petting Gizmo or Shadow. It was rarely ever this quiet.

 

Taking a few steps into the main part of the loft, a familiar sound greeted Magnus’ ears. He’d know those little snores anywhere! Following the sound, he came to find the source passed out on the couch. Alec must have dropped as soon as he’d gotten home from work.

 

But while the image of a sleeping Alexander was adorable enough on its own, the scene before Magnus was too cute for words. Slipping his phone out, Magnus quickly took a photo of his sleeping boyfriend with an equally sleepy (and snoring) Gizmo asleep on top of him. He had no idea how Alec had been able to fall asleep with the full weight of their dog on his torso, but somehow the two of them looked mighty cozy there together.

 

“Fine,” Magnus whispered, unable to hold back a smile. “You win.”

  
  
  


**Two.**

 

As the last traces of winter passed and spring arrived in New York City, so did a blight upon the Lightwood-Bane loft.

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Alec shouted from the bedroom. Magnus was so distracted by his boyfriend’s distress that he failed to notice the clump of cat hair in his mug of tea until it was too late.

 

Coughing and sputtering, Magnus almost dropped and shattered the mug on the floor as he tried to clear his throat. Through watery eyes, he could see a defeated-looking Alec shuffled into the kitchen with Gizmo at his heels, his tail wagging happily.

 

“What happened to you?” Alec asked, noticing Magnus’ eye-makeup was now smudging across his cheeks as he wiped his eyes.

 

“Our cat tried to assassinate me with her winter coat...again,” he replied. “You?” Magnus asked, scanning Alec up and down.

 

“Let’s just say fur pants don’t exactly fall within The Head of the Institute’s dress code,” Alec lamented, trying to brush the dog hair off of his trousers. The moment he did, Gizmo was right there rubbing up against his legs looking for attention and leaving behind more hair to replace the clump that had just hit the floor. “Thanks, Giz,” Alec said unenthusiastically. Gizmo didn’t seem to notice or care about the tone in his voice and just happily wagged his tail and leaned against his daddy even harder.

  
  
  


**Three.**

 

Alec didn’t quite remember when it began, but ever since he and Magnus brought Shadow and Gizmo home, Magnus had been walking around the loft without his eyes being glamoured more and more often. It wasn’t that he still felt the need to keep them from Alec, Raziel knows how beautiful Alec found them and how much he enjoyed seeing them in bed, but the pets seemed to have changed something in him. That or he was just too tired from the added stress of being a pet owner on top of The High Warlock of Brooklyn to keep the glamour up. Not that Alec minded in the least.

 

Then, one day, after arriving home during his lunch break for something edible and not from the Institute’s cafeteria (and maybe for a potential quickie with his boyfriend), Alec happened upon one of the strangest, yet oddly adorable, sight that he had ever seen in his life. There, sitting on one of the stools to the breakfast bar in the kitchen, was Magnus having an apparent staring contest with their cat.

 

“Dammit!” Magnus exclaimed, apparently having been the one to blink first. “I’ll beat you one of these days, you little minx.”

 

Still wondering if it was typical behavior for his boyfriend when he wasn’t home, Alec didn’t miss the apparent look of smug satisfaction on Shadow’s face, nor did he miss the way swished her tail at Magnus before padding away with what had to have been the sassiest walk a cat had ever done.

 

“Holy shit,” Alec let out, startling Magnus in the process. “She really is yourcat.”

  
  
  


**Four.**

 

Alec had many fond memories of the loft’s balcony. It was where he and Magnus had some of their deepest heart-to-hearts, hottest make-out sessions, and riskiest/most-exciting sexcapades. But one balcony memory that would stay in Alec’s heart forever was the time he walked out to find Magnus and Shadow sunbathing together, looking like mirror images of one another.

  
  
  


**Five.**

 

One thing that weighed on Magnus’ heart and mind was how Shadow seemed to be _his_ cat while Gizmo seemed to be _Alec’s_ dog, despite Magnus spending all day at home with both of the animals. Hadn’t Gizmo stolen his heart first?

 

So, to clear his conscious and have a bit more bonding time with his bestest boy, Magnus decided to spend a whole day spoiling the canine. They went on a long walk through Central Park, Gizmo having gotten much more comfortable being around other people in the weeks that he had been home with him and Alec. Then he brought Giz to a special high-end pet salon to get groomed and given a massage. Afterward, Magnus and his canine companion went to the pet store where Magnus bought the pooch an array of new toys, a wide array of treats, and a rainbow bandana to wear around his neck.

 

By the time that the two of them got back home, both Magnus and Gizmo needed a nap. When Alec came home from work that evening, he found his two favorite boys asleep in bed with Gizmo curled up tight next to Magnus, using his dad’s stomach as a pillow.

  
  
  


**Six.**

 

_Squeak_ . _Squeak_ . _Squeeeaaaak_.

 

The sudden, jarring noise startled Magnus so badly that Magnus struggled in cartoonish fashion to catch the vial he had just dropped so as not to ruin the potion he was brewing.

 

Buying Gizmo that squeaky toy was a mistake.

 

_Squeak_ . _Squeak_ . _Squeak_ . _Squeeeaaaak_

 

Scratch that. It had been a HUGE mistake. Alec agreed. Just the other day his emergency phone session with the Toronto Institute had been interrupted by the infernal squeaking.

 

Unfortunately, Magnus and Alec couldn’t just get rid of the toy. The squeaky carrot toy had quickly become Gizmo’s favorite and the one time they did take it away from him, Gizmo had looks absolutely heartbroken and cried until they gave it back.

 

And so, both Magnus and Alec had put up with the annoying sound for almost a week now and the two were slowly beginning to descend into madness.

 

Having recovered from dropping something, Magnus set the vial down properly and walked briskly over to where his dog was laying on the floor, chewing away at his toy. When he saw his daddy coming over, Gizmo thought that that meant it was play-time, and the pupper was on his feet ready to go, squeaking up a storm.

 

Magnus felt bad for getting his dog’s hopes up, but the blasted squeaking had to stop. But as he stood over the good boy, ready to wrench his toy away and send it away to Antarctica or underneath Jace’s pillow, the look in the dog’s eyes made him stop. Gizmo was so happy and cute, and it would have broken Magnus’ heart to hurt him.

 

Gizmo stopped chewing on the carrot to watch his dad expectantly, and in the new-found silence, Magnus had a moment of clarity. With the snap of his finger, he had used his magic to make the squeaking noise audible only to Gizmo’s doggy ears. Magnus sighed a huge sigh of relief and took a few moments to play fetch with Giz before returning to his work.

 

That evening, Magnus and Alec sat cuddling together on the couch. Alec smiled happily as they watched Gizmo chewing on his toy in peace and quiet.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t think of this sooner,” Alec mused, pulling Magnus in closer to his chest.

 

“Yeah, well I didn’t see you coming up with the idea either,” Magnus grumbled, sinking into the pleasant comfort and warmth of his boyfriend.

 

Alec chuckled and dropped a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. “Yeah, you’re right,” he readily admitted in defeat.

 

However, their peaceful, silent bliss was soon interrupted by the sound of repetitive chirping as Shadow started repeatedly batting away at a bobbing bird cat toy. One look from Alec and Magnus was soon giving Shadow’s toy the same silent treatment as Gizmo’s. Better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Mental health is important. Please take care of yourselves and be good people.


End file.
